


Tales From Thedas

by theLadyofMayhem



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4049635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theLadyofMayhem/pseuds/theLadyofMayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Ficlets revolving around my main Inquisitos, Niklaus and Katherine. Some romantic ones, some funny ones, some drama filled ones. Prompts of course are welcomed!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tales From Thedas

**Author's Note:**

> Brief Bio for your understanding.  
> Niklaus and Katherine Trevelyan are twins. Born to a nobel family from Ostwick with strong ties to the Templar order and the Chantry. Katherine being born a mage was a huge stain on the family's reputation. Hence why the sent her off to the Circle of Magi in Kirkwall. Far from her family whom wanted nothing to do with her. Though several years later Katherine escapes and her twin loses contact with her. With that the family sees this as chance to finally push Niklaus towards the career field that he was destined to be apart of. Sending him to the Chantry where the events of Inquisition happens. The twins come back together when Katherine comes looking for her templar brother, thinking he had been killed in the explosion.   
> More family details and everything will be revealed in the main story of the Twins.

It seemed as if a rough storm had consumed them and spat them back out. Their torn clothing was the first give away, rather large gashes splattered through out their bodies and a couple on their faces only matched the sunken eyes. Niklaus however busied himself with picking nature out of Katherine’s hair. It was a pleasant distraction from the moaning, groaning and complaining of the party. Katherine had become so fed up with the “childish” whiney of Sera and Dorian. She had scolded them until she started wheezing, her lungs running on fumes. They were barely active after the battle they were sorely under prepared for. Worst of all it was a hit to the ego for the young female mage. Katherine’s pride was probably her greatest downfall, she had become so overwhelmed with coughs and gasps for air that she stationed herself up in the front of the group so she wouldn’t have to look at anyone as they journeyed back to Skyhold.   
“Stop fussing.” She snapped at him. Casting a sidelong glance to her twin. He simply shrugged and dropped his hands, keeping in pace with her.  
“I apologize.” He stated frankly, “I assumed you wouldn’t want to walk into Skyhold with a rat’s nest in your hair.” Niklaus’s slight teasing brought a smile to Kat’s bloodied lips. “You know what they say about assuming?” she countered his statement.   
He smiled back, showing his bloody gum and gunky teeth. “Yes, it makes an ass out of u and-“  
“Ugh Nik!” Katherine’s cry of disgust cause their party to stop and look at them. It startled Nik and he came to a halt. Dorian was the first to let out a low chuckle, he of all the people in the party knew of Katherine’s high standard for appearances. Sera had paused but continued on her path to Skyhold, her body to tired to care.   
Niklaus laughed, clapping a hand on his sister’s shoulder. “Come now! We’re not exactly living the high life here.”  
“Doesn’t mean you have to be disgusting.”   
“This is coming from the women with a giant rat’s nest in her hair?” Niklaus questioned, before continuing on after Sera.   
There was a pause for a short moment. Katherine glanced to the sky, then to the looming fortress ahead of them. A loud groan escaped her lips as her shoulders slumped in defeat.   
“Hey,” Katherine called, though Niklaus had paused himself. Smiling inwardly knowing that he had driven his point across to her. He swiftly turned to his sister with a practiced look of confusion drawn across his face.  
“Continue.” She demanded, motioning to hair. She growled lowly as he came back to where she stood knowing this was all apart of his plan. He had been one step of ahead of her.   
Niklaus could only smile, he had one at least one battle for that day.


End file.
